Time
by Mangochu
Summary: When the Master returns, but lost among time and space; what will the Doctor do?
1. Prolouge

**_"He has returned Doctor."_**

The Doctor straightened up a bit, turning his head as much as he could considering he was tied to a chair. "And what's that supposed to mean? _Who_ has returned- what am I even here for?!" he questioned, confusion and annoyance lacing his tone. "-And _where's_ my screwdriver; it isn't exactly polite to steal somebody's tool and then strap them to a chair, y'know!" he continued.

"Doctor, my kind are those of utmost politeness, but this is our prime concern; and we had to take precautions. You're reputation isn't exactly the best; Doctor," the creature responded. To this, the Doctor sighed, shutting his eyes briefly before reopening them with a hint of concern.

"What could possibly be so important that you need me?" he asked, soon regretting that question and the millions of answers that could come with it.

"_He_ has returned," the creature answered simply, to which the Doctor rolled his eyes, face contorted into one of exasperation.

"Yeah, but who is _he_?" he asked.

"The one you so desperately want back, yet as equally want destroyed, Doctor." His eyes widened, and his lips moved with no sound.

"The Master… the Master has- let me out of this! Where is he?!" The Doctor demanded, struggling desperately against the ropes that restrained him. "I have to find him!"

"He is not in this universe; he is among the millions that are out there, Doctor. But he has returned; and with no good intention," the creature responded, ignoring his requests to be set free. "If you find him Doctor, the whole of time and space will be ripped apart."

"Oh, but I've stopped that before," the Doctor responded in a matter-of-fact tone. "And besides-, "he began, before cutting himself off. "_..Wait..._"

"You cannot find him, Doctor: he is not near."

"-But how do you know all of this if he isn't in this dimension?!" the Doctor demanded, his eyes wide and filled with countless emotions.

"**Two words**, doctor."

And then, they were gone.

* * *

And that is the Prologue for **_Time_**! c: I already have the first Chapter done and the second is a work in progress. I have so much planned for this story, and I can't wait to see where it goes!

_Allons-y!_

**-Max**


	2. Chapter One

**Master**

Glasses clinking together, liquid sloshing about, loud rambunctious laughs filled the air. The scent was stale, a swath of many different types of alcohol laced together. A blonde man with a cheeky grin nodded to the bartender; his eyes crinkled slightly at the edges as he smiled. The tender smiled back, pushing the man his usual: a glass of scotch and soda. "Thanks Carl," the blonde responded, grabbing the glass and pushing the due amount of money towards the other man, before turning away and proceeding to his usual booth; where his four best friends sat. "Hey Barney!" greeted one, a spunky redhead- also a successful art inspector by the name of Lily Aldren. Beside her was her husband; a taller man who delivered a hell of slap; and a hell of an argument. Marshal Erikson was one of the most popular judges in New York City. Then, across the table was a man with stress lines oh so cleverly hidden. Stress lines from hours upon hours of work designing countless buildings; three of which graced the skyline of New York City. Ted Mosby was this man's name. The final of them was a brunette who looked up at this deceiving blonde man with love and compassion. This woman was a lead reporter on the most famous news network in the state of New York: New York Central. Her name was Robin Sherbatsky.

Barney turned slightly and pulled up a chair from an unused table to his left; placing it at the end of this booth before sitting down and smiling fondly at the group. "Hey Lily," he answered the redhead, his eyes turning to meet the hazel eyes of the small woman. It seemed like hours ago that the woman had asked the question; yet it had been only seconds ago. Barney scolded himself mentally for analyzing his friends once more and slowing time around him; something he seemed to do far too often. "Hey Robin," Barney greeted, turning to his wife after shaking his head clear of his thoughts. Robin wasn't his first wife- no; there had been Lucy Saxon as well, but Robin was much more likable and to be honest, she was quite a fine woman. Leaning in, the two kissed, perhaps getting a bit too into things; as Ted broke them apart with the words of "Please don't... go get a room you two," groaned with a hint of annoyance and disgust. Barney simply looked up with a smirk and his ever so famous raised eyebrows before responding;

"Mind if we borrow yours?"

* * *

**Doctor**

His eyes opened blearily, no clear shapes to be seen; just a blur of colours. He could hear nothing but a distant buzzing; and all he felt was fatigue and; well- pain. The Doctor closed his eyes once more, and the longer he waited, the more he remembered; before a headache hit him full on and everything came rushing back. He opened his eyes again; his pupils dilated slightly with the fact that the master was out there somewhere; and more importantly, he had no idea where he was. Some of the colours had taken shape by now and he had come to realize that he was in the TARDIS, laying on the floor right in what he liked to call the main foyer; or where he spent most of his time. Slowly; those shapes all became distinct, and he began to rise to his feet; his figure shaky and unstable, the headache still tearing at him. He managed to stand, noticing a sheet of white with a few scribbled words on it near his controls, and he grabbed it, staring at it as the words came into focus.

_'Sorry for the headache, Luuma teleportation has a few side effects'_ the note read, and The Doctor groaned. "Bloody Luuma's. Can't help but be polite," he mumbled quietly, stumbling around blindly until he made it to his rather untouched bedroom. He had made sure it was close to his foyer for occasions such as this; where he felt as if he'd pass out at any given moment. He was glad he did, too; for the minute he lay his head down on the cold pillow; his was out like a light.

He awoke two days later, his headache gone and his memories returned. The moment his eyes opened he was up and racing to the controls. "Sorry I left you alone for so long dear," he whispered automatically to the large time machine, before pulling a lever down and grasping onto it as the machine shifted and titled around, before coming to a rest.

Poking his head out of the doors, the doctor smiled at the familiar site; Cardiff. It was short lived smile though, as seconds later he heard a voice calling his name; and his head whipped to the side, a groan escaping his mouth as he saw Captain Jack Harkniss racing towards him. "You've got to be bloody kidding me," he muttered as Jack approached, grinning widely. Despite his annoyance; the Doctor smiled back, a realization coming to his head, as if a light had been lit once more. "Jack, you work at Torchwood right?" he asked, to which the Captain looked at him with confusion and slight concern.

"Yes... Actually, funny you asked;" he said warily; and The Doctor looked at Jack sharply;

"Why?"


End file.
